Keep your eyes on the Birdie
by coumarin-chan
Summary: Growls I've had to repost this since wouldn't let me put all the pretty symbols in. Anyway, This is my twisted little story of how Raditz reached SSJ4 without having to reach the other levels... oh and watch out for the rocks. I suck at summar


Disclaimer

I don't own dragonball Z. I don't own any of the characters. Akira Toriyama and Toei animation own them

* * *

**What really should have happened in Dragonball Z: Keep your eyes on the Birdie**

* * *

"Where did he go!" A young Saiyan with obnoxiously styled hair, wearing the second – worst colour known to man (Orange) yelled toward his green and pointed eared ally. A rush of air abandoning its place just behind this young man barely gave either fighter a chance to realize what was going on. 

"Right here" was the calm reply of a long- haired enemy, bearing a resemblance to the fighter wearing orange. Only older… and generally having a better sense of style then the younger man. The normal human eye would hardly have been able to follow the movement of the older Saiyan, who swiftly kicked the younger in the back while his guard was down. "Hahahaha…What's wrong with you two? I thought you'd make better sport of it than this!" The larger Saiyan… and because the author is now getting bored of referring to people like this…called Raditz, folded his arms, smirking at the fallen warriors.

"Piccolo, are you alright? Huh!" The orange clad warrior… namely Goku… looked at the Namek in horror. The tall green warrior had lost his left arm where Raditz had fired a powerful beam. He'd managed to move his body out of the line of fire, but forgot his arm was still there. Translucent pale green liquid seeped from the stump left of his arm.

"Well…I've been better, but I think I can still fight." Piccolo said as he got to his feet, clutching what was left of his arm. Both Earth warriors faced the large Saiyan, who promptly started to laugh at their situation. "Hahaha, excuse me has anyone seen my arm? Hahahaha… you can't miss it its green!" he took a few steps toward his enemies once again rubbing salt into the wound that was reality "What's wrong, don't tell me you've finished your attack already."

Piccolo decided that they needed a plan of action to take down their foe. Things were looking pretty grim as the stakes stood "What do you think Goku? Don't you have some new ace in the hole that you can use?" Goku glanced toward Piccolo…a nervous chuckle escaping his throat "Sorry, I wish that I did." Not once had he actually lost a true battle. This was looking pretty bad, as the entire population of Earth was at stake.

"Hehehe…you slacker. While you've been taking it easy, I've developed a new attack." Piccolo could only hope that this would work in the long run. It was pretty risky. He focused back on Raditz, who watched them both with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Fools! All of your planning is futile. You can whisper all you like, but you're still going to die." Raditz left his threat hanging in the air, watching as both Goku and Piccolo flinched at the sound of his voice. Goku felt the tingling sensation run up his spine as he shuddered at the thought "Do think this attack of yours has enough power to do some damage Piccolo?"

"Yes" Piccolo replied with certainty.

"Can you do it with only one arm?"

"Yeah that's no problem. The problem is it takes a while to get up the energy for it." He spotted the Saiyans slight movement, reading the body language of Raditz. It screamed 'I'm ready to hurt you', "Watch him. You'd have to last against him for 5 minutes. It's up to you."

"Alright, but are you sure it's going to work?" Goku was worried. If an attack was strong enough to take down his brother, and his brother was that many times stronger; he was just hoping that Piccolo would be able to control the vast amount of energy needed for such an assault.

"Well I haven't tried it out on anyone yet. It was the one I was saving for you."

"I see; and now you're using it to help me. You must be terribly disappointed." Goku replied sarcastically

"Don't worry. If it works I'll try it out on you next."

"Alright if that's the way you want it, it's a deal. But in the meantime, you give me your best ok?"

"I will. Good luck Goku."

"Haiyah!" Goku planted his feet, and then sprang toward Raditz, both saiyans preparing themselves for a fast paced duel. As soon as Goku's first punch met resistance, a volley of fast blows ensued. Raditz of course either dodged or blocked every attack.

Piccolo now concentrated his energy; his stance wide. Raditz would be kept busy for a short while, meaning he was free to devote all his energy preparing his attack "Special…beam…Cannon" he growled out, a bright blue aura swirling about his body. Sparks of Ki started to light up the two fingers he had placed on his forehead, this was where the energy for his attack was concentrated.

After losing the fast- paced duel, Goku springs into the air immediately preparing himself for unleashing his death – move. Raditz watches Goku with a smirk "He's persistent..."

The younger saiyan cupped his hands near his right hip, drawing his energy to the surface and toward the very one spot between his palms. A small spark of light started to dance in the air like a firefly as the name of the attack got spoken

"Ka…Me…"

Raditz looked perplexed as his scouter fed him energy readings indicating that his little brothers power level started to raise dramatically "Impossible! His power- level is skyrocketing! 950!"

"…Ha…."

Raditz was mentally cursing himself as he watched his brother's form hang in mid air, with a power- level that he was pretty sure Goku should not have possessed. "Darn him! He can raise his power- level by concentrating his energy on the one spot. "

"…Me…"

The scouter beeped, scrolling a new set of information across its screen. The long –haired saiyan was beginning to doubt his ability having taken on board the new power – levels his opponents were wielding. Looking like a deer caught in headlights, he stared at the Namek a wave of apprehension starting to cloud his mind "WHAT! His power-level is going up as well, it's over one thousand!" he swallowed the lump forming in his throat "Unbelievable; and its still going up!"

"…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**/Author now butts in. –Twitches- we will not be using "Special beam cannon" darn it. I don't like the sound of it so we'll use "Makkankosappo" instead. -Plots to blow up FUNimation for censoring mildly bad language- Oh yeah and it's from here things don't go to plan folks/**_

As shown in the series, Raditz now flees from the Kamehameha. After getting bored of running from it, the large saiyan skidded to a halt. He spun on his heel, setting himself in a wide horse stance with his arms outstretched "That's enough of this!" His voice was drowned out in the roar of the attack as it collided with his palm, causing a massive explosion to kick up stones and dirt.

Goku hung in the air, watching the dust cloud settle where his Kamehameha had finally hit its target. As the dust settled, he could make out the form of his brother. A very intact form, "Huh? He cancelled it out …Piccolo had better hurry." The young warrior could only look on as Raditz shook himself out of a brief daze.

"Brother! Let me show you how it's done!" Raditz held out his left hand, briefly concentrating his energy to that part of his body. With a swift sweep of his arm, and releasing the energy in his palm, the attack raced toward Goku, leaving the younger warrior with no time to react.

He felt his body burn as the energy struck his skin, tearing away at his Gi top. Having expended most of his energy in the Kamehameha, Goku plummeted like a stone to the ground. Raditz dashed toward the falling figure, intent on finishing off his good-for-nothing brother, momentarily forgetting the Namekian threat. He seemed to appear above his brother's fallen body, his right fist raised in preparation to deliver the final blow. Once again, the scouter gave a series of warning beeps indicating in Piccolo's direction.

Piccolo slowly lowered two glowing fingers from his forehead, an evil smirk of triumph well placed on his features "Lets see you stop this one…"

Author suddenly runs past; blowing a party hooter, then pulls a few party poppers. "Let the madness commence!"

Time pauses during the fight. Piccolo Raditz and Goku stare at the strange girl that appeared out of nowhere. Things now seemed to slip from the original timeline. Piccolo was the first to shake himself back to reality as the strange girl poofed into a cloud of purple smoke. Raditz followed Piccolo's example closely, grasping what was left of his brothers Gi top firmly. He glared at Piccolo while formulating a plan in his head, then started to smirk "Alright, get on with it green bean head!"

"Its all yours" Piccolo snapped his remaining arm toward the pair of saiyans, aiming for the one that was more or less upright. "MAKKANKOSAPPO!" A beam of twisting energy, kind of like a corkscrew, hurtled toward Raditz at the speed of light. At the last second, Raditz jumped to his left, dragging his little brother into the line of fire. Instead of the beam hitting the larger saiyan, it drilled a hole through Goku's chest and spine ensuring the younger saiyan's death. Seen as the attack was so powerful, it didn't stop there. The rest of the beam sped of into the distance, demolishing a few square kilometers of mountain range.

After glancing at the demolition of the mountain range, Raditz glanced down at his now dead brother. "Hehehe… seems like your aim was a little off!" He sneered at Piccolo "Of course I have to thank you for finishing off this little problem for me." He dropped the body of Goku face first on the floor. "Now I have an attack I'd like to show you, remember? It was the one I was going to show you when we first met!"

Piccolo stared at the body of Goku. "Oh yeah, I defeated Goku!" He shook his head back and forth before remembering something really important. The large saiyan with a lot of hair that was still relatively unharmed and looking pretty deadly "Uhm… yeah… I remember; the one about birdies…" Piccolo was musing to himself. Goku would probably be wished back to life by his slippery little friends. That would completely ruin his plans for world domination… and so would Goku's big brother. Damn them saiyans to hell!

"Hehehe…Keep your eyes on the birdie..."

Raditz brought his left arm up high over his head, concentrating on the wavelength of the energy ball he was producing. He started to growl as the ball of energy reached the required wavelength. Light pulsated softly; Piccolo squinted to keep Raditz in his full vision.

The large saiyan smirked before bowling the small orb of light like a baseball at Piccolo. The Namek was very surprised when he didn't even need to move to dodge the energy. For a moment, he thought about using the Saiyans words against him, only to find Raditz' smirk even wider than before. His eyes were drawn to a spot in the sky behind Piccolo.

"Hahaha…. You fool, you may have had a chance to defeat me… but you're fate is sealed with that of this miserable mud ball!" His tone became raspy, as he proceeded to space out. A lot of dramatic things followed in the next minute, a violent throbbing of his chest, the colour change of his eyes- they became a deep shade of red. Then the biggest change of all. Wherever there was skin, he sprouted fur, simultaneously growing to about 50 feet tall.

Piccolo stared dumbly at what could only be described as a giant monkey with a huge mass of head hair. "Wow… talk about your large, smelly, hairy critters…" He muttered to himself . Little did he know that the transformed Raditz had better hearing than himself. The large simian glared down at the Namek from his vantage point.

"I heard that you pipsqueak. You shall die now, and I shall exterminate all life forms on this miserable planet!" The oozaru Raditz roared, **(a/n: Oozaru is the saiyans transformation, which means "were-ape" or "were-monkey")** then spat a column of Ki at Piccolo, who barely managed to jump out of the way. Unfortunately, our little Namek friend managed to trip over a rock that mysteriously appeared on the battlefield, which gave Raditz time to pick Piccolo up in a vice- like grip. "Great, now who put that rock there? I swear it wasn't there a second ago" Piccolo grumbled, forgetting the danger he was on once again. Sometimes we wonder if Piccolo really does want to live long enough to take over the world.

"It doesn't matter now" Raditz rumbled, bearing a set of very sharp and pointy teeth to Piccolo "You will die. This planet will belong to the saiyans; eventually we will control the universe." He started to squeeze the Namek who started to howl in pain as his body got crushed. Despite his pain, Piccolo smirked, deciding he'd get the last laugh…somehow. Even if he was going to die.

"You'll never succeed. Goku's friends will wish him back to life… Goku will destroy you in the end." He wheezed out, his vision blurred

"Hah. That's an unlikely tale green man. Tell me... how would they bring Kakarot back from the dead? That's impossible!" Raditz growled, his hot breath rolling over the Namek's skin threateningly.

"Here… we have something called dragonballs. When all of them are collected the dragon will grant one wish that is within his power. You'll never be able to locate all of them in time to stop Goku from being wished back to life." Piccolo started to laugh uncontrollably. Despite his best efforts he was gonna die. Just brilliant.

The large were- monkey had stomached all he could take of the Nameks insane laughter. He flung the unfortunate soul high into the air, turning his snout to follow the ascending spot in the sky. Raditz then let out a mighty roar that soon became another Ki beam.

Let's just say there was hardly a trace of Namekian DNA left after that. Only a little black cloud floating in the sky signaled the once brave Namek that once tried to take over the Earth.

A large blast collided with the artificial moon that Raditz had created, allowing the Saiyan warrior to return to his normal size and form. He had to admit there were times when he thought he could have been in trouble, but his sneaky-ness paid off in the end. He'd also collected valuable information. '_Those dragonballs may come in handy in future_' He thought. He was just about to contact Prince Vegeta when a familiar yellow aircraft appeared over the top of the decimated mountain range.

"Those fools must have come to check if Kakarot defeated me. What a surprise they'll have." He thought back to what Piccolo said a few moments ago "They must also have a device used for locating the dragonballs. Hehehe… I'm in business." Raditz talked to himself, believing he was being very sneaky indeed.

* * *

_Inside the Yellow air car_

_

* * *

_

"Oh no! There are only two of them there, and only one is standing!" Bulma cried. Krillin looked out the window and promptly slapped his hand on his forehead, letting out a groan "Great…its Goku's brother. What did I do to deserve this?" He grumbled. Krillin knew he didn't really stand a chance against Raditz, having been tossed through the side of Kame house. Not to mention by Raditz' tail which was a weakness of the saiyan.

"Oh no, Goku's down and he's not moving!" Roshi was already one step behind. Krillin glanced at his master, before rolling his eyes.

"No duh, look." Krillin glanced out of the window, wondering why they hadn't been shot out of the sky yet then counted himself lucky "Goku has a foot wide hole going straight through his chest and out the other side. I should hope he'd be dead after that, it would be way freaky to see someone walking about with that sort of injury."

"Eh true Krillin. I guess we'll have to wish him back to life. Question is, how are we going to do it with his brother still alive?"

There was a brief moment when the sound of shattering glass and mangled metal filled the air before an ominous voice spoke "You don't"

Three pairs of eyes looked up at the hairy shadow looming over the air car. The screams filled the air…well until one of them let out a mighty shriek of panic as the air car started to spiral toward the ground. "Bulma, steer! " Krillin yelped, hanging onto his seat for dear life. Raditz couldn't help but take a moment to collapse into unvillain-like laughter; Krillin had once again forgotten that he knew how to fly.

A few minutes after this, Raditz finished his little bout of uncontrollable laughter. He resumed his old position, looming over the heads of Bulma, Krillin and master Roshi. A faint bleeping caught his attention. Lifting a brow, the large saiyan reached past Bulma for the little white device on the dashboard of the air car. It was fairly small in his hands, and displayed what looked like a radar of the surrounding area. "Hmm... "

"Bulma the Dragon radar!" Krillin yelped in horror as Raditz took hold of the device. He then realized his mistake. A big smirk appeared on his face as he looked at Krillin. "Oh dmn it!" Krillin slapped his hand against his forehead.

"So this detects dragonballs? This will come in very handy. I have to thank you for bringing it to me. "

"Not so fast buster!" Bulma growled and then smirked "having that won't do you any good. I don't see Piccolo anywhere. You see, for the dragonballs to exist, Piccolo must remain alive."

Raditz looked at the human as if she'd grown two heads… then it seemed to make sense. The green man was vastly different compared to the humans "Oh shoot. I knew I shouldn't have killed him so hastily." He muttered, a bit ticked off. On the other hand, maybe Vegeta could find out if there were other Nameks that could create dragonballs in the universe… then use those ones. In the meantime, he'd finish what he came here to do. Destroy all sentient life forms on this planet. "Well you weaklings have just reached your expiry date. You were useful while you lasted." He didn't even bother to look threatening. The large saiyan started to fly away from the air car, as if forgetting his threat to kill them all. Of course Saiyans never forget… well counting out a certain dead saiyan called Goku.

Raditz flicked a small blue orb of Ki over his shoulder. This was sufficient to completely annihilate the three humans and scorch the air car beyond repair.

_**/Author celebrates random destruction/**_

"What the heck?" Raditz looked around as some kind of victory fanfare played out of thin air. He paused to scratch his head. "This planet is weird. Time to clear it out before I go insane…" our saiyan villain quickly retrieved his nephew from the space pod, and then took off speedily from that area. "Must have been haunted or something…"

* * *

_Ten minutes later: North city_

* * *

"BWAAHAAHAHAAHAAAA!" 

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Uncle Raditz, that wasn't very nice" Gohan whimpered. North city was nothing more than a smoking crater. "Well at least I won't have to worry about Oolong picking on me any more!"

The large saiyan looked at the young demi-saiyan "Shut up kid."

* * *

_Five minutes later: Central city_

* * *

"MWAAHAAHAAHAAHAAA!" 

"FASHOOOOOOOOOM!" Another city bites the dust.

Gohan turns to his uncle "There isn't any need for this random destruction. It's not nice."

Once again the larger saiyan growls at his nephew "Shut up kid. It's called making a profit. You wouldn't know anything about that."

* * *

_Two minutes later: Satan city_

* * *

"KYAAHAAHAAHAAAA!" 

"BAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Uncle Raditz!" Gohan shouted

"Yes I know kid, 'It's not very nice'" He groaned, getting pretty close to using his nephew as his next assault.

"Uncle Raditz! Thank you!" Gohan wraps his arms and legs around the older saiyans arm, holding it in a death grip "I don't have to put up with that annoying Videl when I'm older or become the Great Saiyaman now!"

"Right…" he stares at the kid… wondering if he was sane or not.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later: East city_

* * *

"UWAAAHAAHAAHAAAA!" 

"-Fizzle-"

"Ok… this is ridiculous… how many damn humans are on this planet?"

(Insert immense explosion as Raditz and Gohan fly off into the distance)

* * *

_Six minutes later: West City_

* * *

"GYAAHAAHAAaaa…. Oh forget it." Raditz glared down at the city. After a minute he tossed a very small blast at a large yellow building. "That wasn't nearly enough to destroy even that building…" He started to charge up his patient move, the Saturday crush. However, he was interrupted by a tugging on his hair. 

"Umm Uncle Raditz…" Gohan started nervously.

"What is it brat! Can't you see I'm busy here?" Raditz hissed back at the child

"That was Capsule Corporation… I think you managed to hit the nuclear core they had there."

"So?" Raditz glanced at the young demi saiyan who was hiding under his mane of hair.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

"-Cough-…-Hack- Right…. That's what happens when you hit a nuclear core with a Ki blast." The slightly singed Raditz flew off into the sunset heading for the only city left on the planet.

* * *

_Twenty Minutes later: South City_

* * *

(Insert random evil laughter, nephew- uncle dispute and large explosion here) 

Gohan glared at his uncle. The child had 'that look' written on his features. That meant he was going to start wailing at any given moment. His bottom lip started to tremble as huge anime eyes started to tear up.

Raditz had quickly learned the sings leading up to extreme headaches due to the brats wailing. He reached into a non- existent pocket with his tail, pulling out a lollypop the size of Gohan's head "Look don't you even think about it. Have a treat."

"YAY! Food!" Gohan easily snatched the snack from his uncle, and then proceeded to try and fit the entire thing into his mouth when it wasn't physically possible. A set of bleeps from the scouter shook Raditz out of his musings of how lucky he was to have escaped a big headache. The tall saiyan turned his head to glance in a particular direction.

"Hmm seems that I missed one. Now I can't let THAT happen now can I?" He chuckled quietly; zooming over the plains faster than any aircraft could fly. A few minutes later, he was floating over a small cottage near a river. Gohan perked up "its home. Mom isn't going to be very happy with me, I've stayed out really late and missed all that studying." He cringed, thinking of all the work he'd have to do to make up for lost time.

"Kid, the rest of the planet is in the next dimension. I don't think your mother should bother you." Raditz grumbled, casually tossing an energy blast at the house "besides, her decorating style was pretty bland."

FOOOOM!- A large crater laid where the house was seconds ago; a small trickle of water rushing over the scorched earth where the small stream broke away the small dam separating the crater from the stream. "Hehehe… and that takes care of my little mission."

"-Sniff-sniff-" Raditz froze, glancing down at the kid that he held. To his great surprise, Gohan was not looking that upset, even though he had gained the typical streaming eyes of anime characters. "THANK YOU UNCLE RADITZ!" A fanfare played in the background as party poppers went off and covered the pair of saiyans in colourful streamers. "No more homework, no more studying. No more frying pans!"

"Frying pans?" Raditz looked at the kid as if he'd grown a second tail

"Mom always used to hit dad with a frying pan, and it always sounded painful."

"Right. That does it. We're leaving, right now!"

* * *

_Half an hour later: Raditz' Space pod _

* * *

"Launch sequence engaged. Final countdown initiated." The female robotic voice confirmed. Vibrations could be felt as the craft powered up for its speedy takeoff. It was at the very moment the small baseball-like craft took of, that Gohan decided he didn't like the idea of being abducted by his dangerous uncle. Taking in a huge lungful of air, the young demi-saiyan started to wail, fountains of tears springing form his eyes. Raditz glanced down at the puddle now starting to form at his feet, sweatdropping. 

"Darn it kid. If you don't shut up in the next ten seconds, I'm gonna hurt you." The Irritable saiyan growled. All the wailing had given him the worst migraine he'd ever felt. _'Note to self: never baby sit kids younger than 12 ever again'_ he thought. Of course the threat only caused young Gohan to cry even harder. Raditz now feared for his own life as the tear- level in the small pod began to rise rapidly.

"Ok that does it you little runt!" Raditz opened the hatch of the pod. Now that they were in outer space, the water immediately got sucked out of the pod. Seconds later, the wailing from Gohan was muted, as he too was expelled from the pod by an angry Raditz. The larger saiyan sneered at the child as he closed the hatch "Good riddance."

Gohan felt a great pressure on his body as he was thrown out into space. According to his studies… didn't people implode if they went into space without the right equipment? Seen as he had now thought of this, the demi- saiyan now proceeded to implode, becoming a gruesome mess of flesh, blood and bone. If only he hadn't have remembered, he could have lived.

* * *

_Two weeks later: Arlia_

* * *

"So the inhabitants of Earth are completely destroyed. You also destroyed Kakarot?" Vegeta glared at the older saiyan, causing Raditz to cringe slightly. He may have been older, but Vegeta was way stronger. The elder saiyan stole a glance at Nappa, who was dumbly swatting flies. 

"Yes, my prince. It was destroy or be destroyed."

"Very well. About the Dragonballs, they mysteriously vanished from the planet after your battle right?" Vegeta glared at Nappa, making a mental note that the largest of the three saiyans was expendable in the near future.

"Yes, they did."

"I have an Idea. The dragonballs must have been connected to the Namekian. Therefore, we go in search of the home planet of that disgusting race, and collect the dragonballs there."

"Yes, My prince. An excellent plan." Raditz bowed slightly to the shorter Saiyan, having finished up his report on the successful mission to Earth. Nappa turned his bald head toward the two other saiyans, his synapses actually firing for the first time in his life.

"Vegeta… wouldn't Frieza have gotten access to the scouter transmissions too?"

"I'm amazed your brain even managed to process such a complex piece of information." Raditz commented, his tone dripping with sarcasm. A sharp blow to the side of his head broke him out of his little trance. Luckily most of the taller saiyans' mane absorbed the blow, as Vegeta was now untangling his hand from the infinite cascade of black that was Raditz' hair.

"Darn it you need to get a haircut."

"Not my fault, a saiyans hair doesn't change from the moment he was born. I've tried."

After another few seconds Vegeta managed to rescue the limb, cradling it with his opposite protectively "Either way, I'm pretty sure Frieza will be heading to Namek too. I say if we go now, we'll be able to get a head start. Raditz, do you have that earthling device?"

"The Dragon Radar?" Raditz produced the object from his non-existent pockets "Yup."

"Let's head out!" Vegeta glanced over at Nappa who was still in the process of interpreting his words. The prince shook his head, promptly dropkicking the mammoth of a saiyan into his pod "I swear, I don't know how he ended up in charge of the army. Power level or no."

Vegeta and Raditz entered their respective pods, implementing the course to Namek. As long as they didn't run into any trouble, it would take roughly a week to get there from their current position. All three pods blasted off into space… somehow managing to cause Arlia to fall apart from the shockwave of the space pods taking off. Raditz stared out of the window for a few seconds "Gee, they don't build planets like they used to…" He commented to himself before drifting into a deep slumber from the hibernation gas filling the pod.

* * *

_One week later: Planet Namek_

* * *

It was peaceful, the sky a calm lime green and the turquoise water shimmering brightly under the rays of the three suns. A blue frog with antennae hopped out of the water, sitting on a rock to bask in the sun. 

Peace was about to be shattered.

Three streaks appeared in the sky, plummeting toward the surface of the planet. Seconds later what sounded like thunder echoed for miles; the ground trembled as two of the pods struck home. Unfortunately one pod made an awkward landing. It had veered off its original course, and struck a large rock. The force of impact caused the round space ship to tumble. Seen as the engines had been cut, its velocity decreased. Somehow the pod managed to get stuck in a tree.

Raditz poked his head above the crater that his pod had made, sweatdropping. He'd just managed to climb out in time to see Nappa fall straight on his head from the tree. "That's…. darned clever…I didn't think it was possible." Vegeta had also emerged from his pod, reminding himself that he would kill Nappa later on for being a complete moron.

"Alright let's get to work. It seems like Frieza is already here. According to the scouter and Dragon Radar they haven't collected any of the dragonballs yet." Vegeta promptly took off after being saluted by his two remaining subjects.

* * *

_2 Days later: Namek Village #6_

* * *

The greatest tyrant in the universe sat in his hover- chair, pouting like a small child. His lower lip protruded out further than the top and his small pink nose was scrunched up "I can't believe we haven't been able to uncover one of those dragonballs!" Frieza's tail smacked against the side of the hover chair irritably _'How could those stupid monkeys get to all these villages before us? They shall pay!' _

"Master Frieza I'm sure we're bound to come across them at some point." Zarbon tried to assure the changeling. An angry Frieza was not a good thing. He did value his life.

"Yes Zarbon." A set of readings scrolled across the scouter screen "Ah there they are. Zarbon, Dodoria! Head after those readings; bring Vegeta back alive. I don't care what you do with the other two weaklings."

"Yes Lord Frieza" was the simultaneous reply of Frieza's top henchmen. The breeze picked up slightly as the handsome green haired warrior and the rotund pink blob took off to carry out the Tyrants wishes.

* * *

_Ten minutes later: Random Namek Island _

* * *

"Oi Vegeta!" A smooth voice yelled at the three dots he was gaining on. One of the dots slowed down, and turned to regard the blue man with an infuriating smirk. The other two dots eventually slowed down, coming up beside the original person. 

"So… Frieza finally sent you two pests after us eh?" Vegeta sneered at his long- time enemies. The saiyan prince was stronger than them for once in his life. Between the three saiyans they'd be able to take down both of Frieza's henchmen no problem.

"I hardly think you should be talking to us like that Vegeta. Your power level is inferior to ours." Zarbon tilted his head upwards, mirroring the smirk that Vegeta wore. "Alright Vegeta, I'm taking you out now so we can get back to Lord Frieza."

"Raditz, you stay back and guard that sack with your life." Vegeta growled, "Nappa, you take Dodo-breath. I'll handle Zarbon." His orders were barked swiftly, expecting both lower class warriors to obey him. The sack contained six of the seven dragonballs. Someone had to keep hold of that.

The next few minutes however were pretty anticlimactic. Vegeta took down Zarbon by putting a fist through his stomach, then blasting out his insides. Not a pretty sight. FUNimation censored the scenes of Nappa defeating Dodoria.

"Now what Vegeta?" Nappa turned to Vegeta, taking a bite out of the smoldering limb that used to belong to Dodoria, giving his prince a purely dumb stare. Both Vegeta and Raditz looked at Nappa as if he'd finally lost it. The shortest of the three looked ill, as if years of purging planets didn't precede this situation.

"Nappa that's disgusting. Throw it away already!"

"But Vegeta… I'm hungry."

"You can eat later when we collect the last dragonball!"

Nappa slumped, tossing the remainder of Dodoria's arm into the lake "Alright Vegeta, you're the boss."

* * *

_2 Hours later: Guru's house _

* * *

"Hey! The Dragon radar indicates that the last dragonball must be inside that house over there." Raditz pointed at a ridiculously conspicuous house that stood on top of one of the highest cliffs on the planet. 

"Good work. These seem to be a few of the remaining Nameks that Frieza hasn't killed." Vegeta glanced around, seeming to plot something in his head. A soft breeze rustled the spikes "Nappa you stay out here and keep watch. Raditz and I will go in after the dragonball."

Vegeta glanced at Nappa who was now busy watching some fish in the water. The prince shrugged, signaling for Raditz to follow him inside the house. There were three Nameks; One really huge Namek, one very small Namek.

The third looked exactly like Piccolo. Raditz started to growl, his hair puffing up. Before Vegeta could react, a huge blast consumed the medium- sized Namek, launching the unfortunate soul into another dimension. The larger saiyan's chest heaved as he took a deep breath, smoke still billowing from his right hand. Nervously, he glanced at Vegeta. The prince did NOT look amused.

"Sorry Vegeta. It was reflex. I thought he'd come back to life to try and get me with that darned Makkankosappo attack." His tail fluffed up involuntarily remembering the near miss he had on earth while fighting the Namek called Piccolo.

"Never mind. Get the dragonball and let's go." Raditz floated over the older Namek's head, despite the whining of the small Namek (Namely Dende). By now he was thoroughly sick of kids… Raditz turned around to glare at Dende "Look, I haven't decided to kill you yet, but I'll be forced to reconsider if you don't shut up! I don't need another migraine!" He hissed, dropping the final dragonball into the sack with all the others.

A weak, but commanding voice cut through the air, halting the exit of the two saiyan invaders. "Stop. Listen to me carefully. Even though you have collected the dragonballs, you'll never get your wishes. –Cough cough …hack-" The old Namek was cut off by his failing health. Vegeta thought for a second, and then decided it wasn't worth the energy to kill old Guru. He was dying as it stood.

"Raditz. Out. Now." Raditz immediately flew out of the house, closely followed by Vegeta. Both glanced down at the base of the island, noticing Nappa had acquired an audience. The large saiyan was surrounded by many frogs as he stood there humming mindlessly, sounding somewhat like the frogs themselves. Raditz cringed inwardly, wanting badly to put his hands over his ears.

"NAPPA! Get your worthless backside up here NOW!" Vegeta harped. His hair had poofed out to be twice its normal volume, and even his tail was slashing through the air like an irritated cat. Nappa looked up quizzically at the seething prince. The bald saiyan felt a rush of energy just as he'd started to fly away from the oceans edge. He felt a backlash of heat and the irritation of dust as all the frogs were blown to smithereens, kicking up dust and small pebbles.

"Hey Vegeta… why'd you do that?"

"Because it was damned ridiculous you overgrown excuse for a Saiyan!" Vegeta hissed, several major veins on his forehead starting to bulge in irritation. Silently the Saiyan prince flew off to an island not too far away, followed closely by Raditz and Nappa, the latter of which was worrying about his future health.

The three Saiyans landed on an island that had high cliffs, these would provide shelter. They'd summon the dragon here and make the wishes…

* * *

_Same time: Frieza's Spaceship_

* * *

"Ahaahahahaahaaa! Those insolent monkeys will pay for destroying my two best men! My precious Ginyu force has arrived, right on schedule." The tyrant snickered, exiting the ship to wait for the five warriors to assemble. What he didn't realize was the utter embarrassment of having to watch some of his best fighters prance around like amateurs at a ballet school. 

"I'M RECOOME!" (Insert stupid pose here)

"-Weird strangled cat sound- and I'm… Burter!" (Insert same lame pose in mirror image as Recoome here)

Flick of hair "-Weird, but extra cool noise- I'm Jeice!" (Insert super-cool pose here)

(Insert silly cat like motion here. End with same pose as Jeice though not as cool) "Guldo!"

(Insert completely ridiculous pose facing the wrong way) "Captain Ginyu!"

Cycling through the characters in order that they posed:

"All"

"Of"

"Us"

"Together"

Everyone together swinging into a new set of ridiculous poses and simultaneously announcing, "The Ginyu Force!"

(Insert random background fade to roses with little birds tweeting in the background and happy music)

Frieza took a moment… staring at these warriors. A large sweatdrop formed on his forehead. This was soon followed by a blush line appearing over his nose.

**_/Author randomly floats past on a purple Kinto'un "OMG! Frieza's blushing! Kawaii!"/_**

Frieza and the Ginyu force all raise an eyebrow or the equivalent. They shook off the random appearance of a human on Namek despite the fact that Earth had been purged of all life. The short tyrant turned to the Ginyu force as they stood to attention. "Yes… and I am glad that you are here. The three Saiyans are on this planet and they have the dragonballs. Bring me Vegeta alive, and the Dragonballs. I don't care what you do about the other two weaklings."

All five members of the Ginyu force saluted their superior. "Of course Lord Frieza, we'll take care of this little problem in no time." The purple warrior smirked evilly, promising pain to those that stood in his way. However fate was not going to be on his side today.

* * *

_Ten minutes later: Random Namek Island with large cliffs _

* * *

"Raditz! I thought you said that these things would grant us any wish we liked. Why isn't anything happening!" prince Vegeta was just about ready to blast someone into the next dimension. He paced back and forth in front of the gathered dragonballs, the air crackling with his excess pent up energy. 

"I swear my prince; it should have worked by now!" Raditz exclaimed, looking very nervous. A stray bolt of energy zapped him in between the eyes, causing the long-haired warrior to rub his forehead. He didn't understand why the dragonballs were still sitting there doing nothing. After sweeping his hair to one side, he sat down on a rock that just appeared out of nowhere, his brows creased in thought. The events back at guru's house flashed through his head.

_**-Flashback-**_

**_A weak, but commanding voice cut through the air, halting the exit of the two saiyan invaders. "Stop. Listen to me carefully. Even though you have collected the dragonballs, you'll never get your wishes. –Cough cough …hack-" The old Namek was cut off by his failing health._**

_**-End flashback-**_

"Flaming cosmos!" Raditz stood up abruptly, nearly tripping over his hair. "Vegeta, there must be a password or something we have to say to activate the dragonballs. That's what the old Namek was talking about us not getting the wishes!"

Vegeta turned to look at Raditz, looking stunned. Both the elder saiyans were showing signs of intelligence today… either that or he was losing brain cells by being around them for so long "So we need to go back there and get the password? Shoot!"

Before anyone could say anything further, a set of obnoxious laughs filled the air. Five shadows engulfed the three saiyans as the dreaded Ginyu force landed, blocking off the only way out of the canyon.

"Long time no see Vegeta. Frieza's ordered me to take you and the dragonballs to him." Ginyu smiled.

"Feh, as if either of us would go down without a fight!" Vegeta growled, his tail quivering in excitement. It would be a challenge, but it would still be a fight none the less.

"Lord Frieza doesn't really care about the other two flea-ridden monkeys. They'll be in another dimension in no time." Burter rasped, causing Raditz to flinch slightly. _'Phew… he stinks… literally'_ the tall saiyan mused with disgust.

Several things happened at once. Vegeta leaped toward Ginyu, initiating a vicious volley of punches and kicks. Raditz engaged Jeice in a fast- paced duel of their own. A small frog hopped past the entrance to the canyon, attracting Nappa's attention.

"Ooh! Its one of those frogs that sound like me!" He exclaimed. The burley saiyan chased after a frog like a little kid chasing a butterfly in awe. Unfortunately Guldo didn't move out of the way in time. He was instantly trampled to death under the immense weight of Nappa. Recoome looked perplexed as he watched his little buddy get trampled by the only saiyan that matched his own size.

"Hey, that wasn't nice! I'm going to have to crush you now, saiyan trash!" Recoome's threat fell on deaf ears. Burter and Jeice had also landed behind Recoome; Jeice was sporting a few cuts where Raditz had landed a few solid punches. This was completely unexpected; the Saiyans were getting much stronger.

Raditz was now glaring at Nappa, who had almost caught up to the frog. "Nappa, we haven't got time for that!" He snapped, trying to get the larger saiyan to listen. A few seconds passed in slow motion as the bald saiyan bent over to reach for the frog.

"Oh SHOOOT!" the long- haired Saiyan shot up into the sky like a firework with afterburners. No sooner had he cleared the top of the canyon, there was the fatal sound of a certain saiyan breaking wind. Tendrils of methane gas danced on the breeze. Vegeta and Ginyu both backed away from the area, covering their nose and mouth.

"NAPPA! That was COMPLETELY uncalled for!" Vegeta growled at the oblivious saiyan, his speech muffled as he desperately tried to block out the horrendous smell. The sound of muffled screaming followed by thuds as three bodies hit the floor. Recoome, Burter and Jeice went into convulsions before finally dieing from the toxicity of the fumes from Nappa. Raditz lifted a brow as the fumes dissipated, allowing him to inspect the damage of the gas on the unfortunate Ginyu force members.

"Hehehe…I guess that was pretty handy."

"NOOOOOOOO! Guldo! Recoome! Burter! Jeice! I can't believe a lowly monkey killed them all single handedly!" Ginyu almost started weeping at his comrades' deaths. Ginyu was now raging mad.

Fortunately for Ginyu, his rage could be conserved for better use. The frog Nappa had caught managed to escape into the lake nearby. Nappa, being the idiot that he is blindly chased the frog. He didn't even see the rock that sprouted from the ground. Once again, the large bald saiyan was defeated by a rock. He landed head first in the cool clear water, immediately sinking to the bottom. Raditz glanced at Vegeta after a few minutes

"Do you think he's coming up?"

"No." Vegeta replied "He can't swim. I was just waiting for a chance to kill him off, but this is just priceless!" The short prince snickered. Vegeta was brought out of his little bout of laughter by a solid punch from an enraged Ginyu.

"You stupid saiyan scum! I'll kill you!"

(Insert breathtakingly fast duel between Ginyu and Vegeta, with Vegeta getting the upper hand.)

Five minutes later…

"-pant- I must say Vegeta… your skills have improved immensely." The captain was looking the little worse for wear, a trail of blood forming from the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, well I'm just getting warmed up." Vegeta bragged, tossing Ginyu up into the air before racing toward the figure with both fists outstretched before him.

"Incoming!" The prince laughed as he raced toward the injured Captain, ready to deal out the last attack. However he didn't get the chance. Ginyu stopped his ascent, spreading his arms and legs wide. He then started flashing funky colours.

"Change NOW!"

A large beam raced from Ginyu's mouth, making contact with Vegeta's head. Vegeta was paralysed during those moments, allowing the notorious Captain Ginyu to transfer himself into Vegeta's body and vice versa. When the entire light show died down, Raditz approached the stunned looking Vegeta… or at least, Vegeta's body.

"Hey… are you alright?"

The answer he got was a sinister laugh which was not Vegeta's. A fist crashed into his head… only to get trapped in the tall saiyan's hair. Raditz was surprised that the blow didn't hurt at all.

"Darn it you stupid saiyan! Let go of my arm!"

Once again, the mighty mass of hair had claimed another victim. Ginyu started to pry his arm free of the mane of hair, growling the entire time. It took a few seconds for the information to sink into his skull. Raditz then whipped around, to look up at Ginyu's body, which should now…

"You filthy scumbag! What have you done?" Came the indignant yell from Ginyu's body, with Vegeta's voice. This confirmed Raditz' fear. Somehow Ginyu had managed to transfer himself into a more healthy body… but it seemed that Ginyu's power was severely decreased because of the transfer.

Finally, Ginyu had managed to get Vegeta's arm untangled from the mass of saiyan spikes, making a note not to get too close to it in future. The tall saiyan didn't really need to fight. His power was the huge void of hair cascading down his back! The saiyans as a race were almost impossible with their weird and wonderful techniques.

"Ginyu! I'm gonna kill you! Give Vegeta his body back now!" The tall saiyan hissed, following Vegeta's body. Raditz launched an assault on the shorter saiyan body. To his great surprise, he was much swifter than Ginyu inside the new body. This fueled him on until Vegeta's body was lying in a crater on the ground. Making the mistake of launching an attack directly down on the broken body, Ginyu saw his chance to escape.

(Insert lots of funky colours and the "Change Now!" Line.)

Time slowed down…

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Vegeta managed to get Ginyu's body to shift faster than he thought possible. The beam of light for the Body transfer struck the Captain's body, restoring both fighters to their original body.

"Awww…darn" Vegeta groaned. Raditz was getting pretty strong for his class. Captain Ginyu started wheezing, realizing the battle had taken a lot of his physical strength and Ki away. His only chance would be to transfer into the taller saiyan's body. That was relatively unharmed his Ki would be restored to maximum.

"Hey, sorry about that Vegeta!" The tall saiyan apologized sheepishly for beating the living daylights out of his superior.

"I'm going to have problems getting out of this one…" Ginyu muttered to himself, sending out a distress call to Frieza "Lord Frieza will be able to finish these rodents off if I can't complete the transfer." He started to laugh… it was evil… well until he choked on some blood. The purple fighter gazed down at his target, hoping he was dumb enough to fall for this trick "Come on you flea ridden monkey! I dare you to hit me! First punch is on the house!"

"Gladly you horned freak!" Raditz spotted the frog that caused Nappa's death. A glance up at Ginyu gave him the knowledge that the stronger fighter wasn't looking. He couldn't help but feel like a kid about to pull a really humiliating prank on an unsuspecting adult. A big grin spread onto his features; rivaling that of his dead brother. He then shot up into the sky, heading straight for the purple blob that was Ginyu "Look out Ginyu, I'm gonna get you!"

Breath escaped his lips. Yes, the stupid monkey was falling for his trick! The Captain of a team now reduced to one member spread out his arms, and started flashing all those funky colours for the third time that day.

"CHANGE NOW!"

"Surprise!" Raditz started to giggle like a child as he tossed the little frog into the path of the beam. Ginyu's face took on a look of shock before it became empty. "Oh man… this is just brilliant! Hahahaha! I can't believe it actually worked!" The ecstatic saiyan floated to the ground, watching the body of Ginyu hop off on all fours.

"Honestly, of all the ridiculous things in the universe…" Vegeta had managed to get to his feet, bleeding from several wounds, one eye swollen shut. The shorter prince wore an amused smirk on his face "I think I'll just forget that this ever happened. The Captain of the Ginyu force, defeated by a mere frog."

* * *

_Ten minutes later: Same place_

* * *

"Prince Vegeta, do you think you can fly now?" 

"Yes. Only slowly though" Vegeta said, with obvious disgust in his voice. He hated being vulnerable like this, especially with Frieza on the loose. Even though by some crazy miracle they'd defeated the Ginyus, Nappa was dead (thank the lord), he was injured. Raditz was no contest for the changeling either.

"We'll fly back to that Guru's house and get the short Namek to giv- gi…" the tall saiyan stuttered his pupils dilating as they focused on something behind Vegeta. "I-It's L-lord Frieza… we're in trouble."

Vegeta slowly turned around, a blue hue taking over his facial features. There standing on the cliff was his greatest enemy. The worst tyrant known in the universe. The being known as Frieza.

"Well, well. Two monkeys managed to defeat my precious Ginyu Squad. I wonder how that could have happened." The little creature said almost patronizingly. He floated down from the cliff, standing just before Vegeta. The small saiyan took an involuntary step back. He was in no condition to be in this situation, but he'd have to tough it out.

"Darn you Frieza!"

"Actually, you have Nappa to blame for most of the Ginyus death. Fortunately he tripped and fell in the lake. He can't swim so he drowned." Raditz said matter of- factly. Frieza stared at the tall saiyan as if he'd grown another head, his tail flicking in irritation.

"You are, of course, joking… right?"

"Uh… no…" Raditz sweatdropped as the previous events played back through his head.

Frieza shook his head, "Either way, I'm going to have to kill you now. I can't have disobedient fleabags ruining my empire."

"Not as long as I'm still breathing." Vegeta hissed, forcing his body into a fighting stance. Raditz took this as a sign that they were now going to fight for their freedom, by trying to kill Frieza. The elder saiyan rolled his eyes. If he was lucky his death would be quick and painless.

The following few minutes passed as swiftly as the wind. All three fighters were locked in a fierce duel.

The Saiyans were losing.

Vegeta's body collided with a rock that just happened to get in the way at the right time, causing him to land on his chest with his feet stuck up in the air. "Damned rocks… I swear… they're alive…" He grumbled, managing to flip himself onto his back. He couldn't feel his body, and neither could he move it. Vegeta turned his head away as a loud explosion went off near his head. There was a sickening thud and the sound of crumbling rocks as a bleeding Raditz was shunted through another cliff- face.

"This isn't looking good. " He grumbled, shaking his hair. A large piece of rock flew out of nowhere, having escaped the depths of the void that was Raditz' hair; it raced toward Frieza who barely managed to avoid the projectile. "Vegeta… I don't know how much longer I can hold him off." His chest started to feel tight as he was struggling with his wounds. His Ki had fallen dramatically while he was trying to land a blow on the ridiculously strong Changeling.

"Don't let him get away with it you weakling!" Vegeta hissed, squinting an eye to glare in Raditz' general direction.

Once again…

_time slowed down…_

A pink beam seemingly shot out of nowhere...

It managed to turn exactly ninety degrees to pierce Vegeta's armor… and heart.

_Time sped up to normal again_.

Raditz was angry.

"You little pink lizard! How dare you kick someone when he's down!" The remaining saiyan was more than a little irritated. The smug look on Frieza's face didn't help the situation any.

"Oh my, did I hurt your pathetic little feelings monkey? I'm surprised you weren't eliminated by some other pathetic race before you got here."

That did it. Now he was beyond angry. Raditz reared back his arm, concentrating his energy to mimic a certain type of light. It took a minute to get the wavelength just right. "Hey Frieza! Watch the birdie!" the ball of light sped past Frieza's head, curving up into the sky. Once there, it exploded into a huge sphere of light.

"You silly monkey. You expected a pathetic attack like that could harm me?"

"Hehehe… No… you fell for my plan." Raditz' eyes were glued to the silver sphere on the sky. Calmly, Frieza turned away to look in the direction that the 'insolent money' was staring.

"Oh… C---!" Big mistake. Unlike normal oozaru transformations, Raditz just seemed to spring into his Oozaru form, snarling like the wild beat he'd become. The now giant ape took the liberty of destroying several islands with deadly mouth beams, before trying to swat the bug that was now Frieza.

An oozaru on its own is a bad thing. An oozaru that is completely out of control and enraged is worse than anyone's worst fear. Frieza desperately dodged the hands and feet as he avoided the fate of the common house fly. Well at least he had his transformations as soon as he got far enough away from the hairball to gather his strength.

"**ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**"

Wrong. Something was happening to the monkey. First, he seemed to glow gold. Then, it happened. Raditz started to shrink rapidly back down to his normal size, however he looked different. Once the golden glow had died down to a shimmering aura, a very unhappy, fuzzy saiyan glared at Frieza.

"W-what happened to you? Why do you look different!" Frieza stammered, looking at the ridiculous reading on his scouter that had somehow survived to this point. The now fuzzy saiyan hissed at his smaller enemy.

"I think I found a new transformation. Frieza, you are the weakest link. Goodbye!" The SSJ4 Raditz tossed a ridiculously weak (for his form) Ki blast at Frieza. The evil tyrant instantly disintegrated, tossed into another dimension.

_**/Author floats past on her purple Kinto'un again "Well, that was anticlimactic."/**_

"What the?" Raditz glanced up just in time to see a purple vapor trail disappear over the horizon. "Ok never mind." The realization hit the transformed saiyan, once again, like a ton of bricks. "I defeated Frieza. That makes me the most powerful being in the universe." His tail flickered through the mass of even spikier hair, curling in the air behind him, "I guess I'd better go find that Namek kid and revive Vegeta." SSJ4 or no… an angry Vegeta was not something he liked to deal with.

* * *

_Half an hour later: Same place, plus Dende_

* * *

"**Your wish has been granted**." Porunga's voice boomed across the surface of Namek. Despite Raditz' newly acquired power; this dragon gave him the creeps. 

A golden light surrounded Vegeta's fallen body. In a poof of golden dust, all his wounds were gone. It took a few seconds for the Saiyan prince to get his bearings. He sat up slowly, shaking his head. "Huh what's this…? I thought I was dead…" The smell of blood and scorched soil reached his sensitive nostrils.

"Welcome back to the living Prince Vegeta."

Raditz glanced at the small Namek "make the second wish already you little brat!"

Dende jumped out of his skin, hoping he'd gotten out of that. The small Namek made the second wish; for Raditz and Vegeta to be granted immortality. Porunga pondered the wish for a few moments, before making a solid decision.

"**This request is within my power. However it will take both of the remaining wishes.**"

Dende glanced nervously at the saiyan with long, wild hair. Raditz nodded in approval of the decision. Who would have wanted to wish Nappa back to life anyway?

"**Very well. Your wish has been granted**." Both Raditz and Vegeta felt like their bodies had been doused in octane then set on fire. A new sense of power surged through their veins as their cells became immune to the deficiency that life brought.

(Insert dramatic exit of dragon here. The effects cause the nice little simulated moon to go poof, spraying silver sparkles everywhere.)

"Well… that wasn't as bad as it could have been." Raditz commented. A glance over to Vegeta told him that things were about to get worse. The short prince hopped to his feet, stalking over to the taller saiyan. Before Raditz could plead for mercy, he found himself being dragged down to the prince's height.

"Raditz… I demand to know WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!" A vein popped up on Vegeta's forehead. The tall saiyan, despite his new power, backed off. An angry Vegeta was scary by anyone's standard. He was hoping for some kind of distraction. Unfortunately after a minute of waiting, nothing happened. Time to face the music…

"In short… Frieza's dead, I transformed into some ridiculous furry form that's many times stronger than Oozaru to kill Frieza and we're immortal."

"Run that by me again."

"As I sai-" Raditz was stopped as a fist connected with his head, causing him to bite his tongue

"I heard what you said the first time. So you managed to make a wish on the dragonballs?" Vegeta questioned the elder saiyan who was trying to look at his own injured tongue. Raditz nodded the affirmative.

"So we're immortal. HAHAHAAAA! I am the strongest fighter in the universe at last!"

"Actually… I don't mean to brag but… I think my transformation makes me stronger than you overall…" Raditz said quietly. The vein on Vegeta's forehead bulged dramatically.

"What did you say? ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT I'M INFERIOR TO YOU!"

Instead of answering the seething saiyan prince, Raditz simply raised his power level drastically.

(Insert flash of sparkly gold Ki)

"O.O!" Vegeta stared at the power reading coming from the now furry Raditz. He promptly tripped over a rock that sprouted from the ground, and fainted.

"Hehe…oops."

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

Well there you have it. I know, it's ridiculous, but I simply had to write it. Most people don't like Raditz so I get offended. So I wrote somthing that gave him a little something to be proud of. Apologies for the amount of Raditz POV in here. 

Raditz: Next time, you should try writing something that isn't so spontaneous. -.-;


End file.
